


Cheering Spirits

by ChloeWinchester



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Ghost!Jim, Halloween, M/M, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWinchester/pseuds/ChloeWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little John Watson makes a new friend Halloween night, one who needs a bit of a pick me up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A wooden sword, a plastic helmet and a cloth tunic he had to wear gray sweats underneath and John Watson was more than ready for Halloween.

Toddling along down his street with a ready pillowcase the little knight beamed around at all the other children getting candy from houses. He rang doorbells and got handfuls of bite size chocolates and snack size candies of all kinds. Despite his father’s drunkenness that would be waiting for him and the fight the man and Harry would have later tonight John didn’t care.

Right now he had the dried dead leaves crackling under his feet and the strong smell of apples in the crisp air.

Several times through the night, he could have sworn he saw a boy looking at him. He only got a glimpse of black hair or big brown eyes before he was gone again, but it was a strange thing.

He shrugged it off each time, having much too much fun out in the neighborhood. He had just sat down on the curb to eat some of his candy when he saw the boy again, right beside him.

John gasped and looked at the child. “Oh gosh, where’d you come from?!”

The boy was pale as could be, thin and almost fragile looking. He had large, brandy colored eyes and jet black hair, sitting out in the cold in a worn T-shirt and denims a size too big for him. He had a big bruise on his cheek and dark circles under his eyes. And he was just about the most beautiful boy John had ever seen.

He stared at him for a long moment, unable to find his voice. “Um…hello!” He said brightly. The boy didn’t smile back. He blinked a few times, looking at him.

“Hello.” His voice was so quiet, a gentle lilting tone.

John grinned. “What’s your name?” He asked. The boy continued looking at him. John cleared his throat. “I’m John Watson.” He offered him his hand.

The large eyed boy hesitated before taking it. “James Moriarty,” he whispered.

“It’s nice to meet you,” he beamed. The smile faded after a moment. The boy’s hands were empty, not a morsel of candy to be found. “Well, James, where’s your costume?”

James shook his head. “I don’t have one.” His voice was hollow and so sad. John drooped.

“Your mum didn’t get you one?” He asked. James shook his head.

“I don’t have a mum,” he muttered. John winced.

“Your Dad?”

“No dad either.”

A group of children ran past them cackling, none of them seemed to notice either of them.

“Don’t you have someone to stay with?” He asked. “Gotta be someone.”

“Mrs. Fletcher,” he muttered. “And her husband, but they don’t care about me. I’m nothing to them.” He kicked the pavement a little. John wilted more.

“So you…you’re here all alone on Halloween?” John said, looking at him intently. James nodded.

“I’m always alone,” he said, still just as soft and empty sounding. John swallowed and reached over, taking his hand.

“Not tonight you’re not,” he smiled. “Wait here!”

John ran back home, scampering to his house and going in the back door so his father wouldn’t hear. He snuck to his room and grabbed what he needed before rushing back. He was worried that Jim wouldn’t be on the curb anymore, but there he was, looking as if he hadn’t moved at all.

John beamed. Jim looked up.

“You came back,” he whispered, bewildered. “No one ever comes back.” John looked up triumphantly.

“Well I did. Here you go,” he smiled, thrusting a plastic crown and a long red cloak at him. “See, you can be the king!” He exclaimed, watching Jim’s expression hopefully. “And I can be your knight, is that…is that alright?”

Jim looked up at him. “You…you want me to go trick-or-treating with you?” He asked, confused.

John nodded, grinning. “Yes, I do! No kid shouldn’t get candy on Halloween!”

Jim tied the cloak around his neck and put the crown on his head. “How…do I look?”

Though it may have been a toy to some it was so much more than that in John’s eyes. The plastic was real gold, the jewels glittering on his ebony hair in the lamplight surrounding them. He smiled wide.

“Like a king,” he assured. Jim’s own smile was shy.

“C’mon,” John grinned, handing him a pillowcase for his new friend. “Let’s get some candy!”

John went around to all the houses again with him, toddling after Jim, chasing off scary costumed people to protect his king from any harm. Jim giggled with him, laughed and smiled and brought color to his cheeks with candy slowly filling the pillowcase. A small luxury, but both children needed it.

James babbled for awhile about how pretty John’s hair was, how brave he was, how smart he was, how his eyes looked like the sky in the early morning and his smile made him feel happy. John was all blushes and muttered thanks but he liked it. He liked Jim.

The abused babes played and ran around until all the porch lights had gone out and the other children had gone inside and they were alone.

John swiped the tiny broadsword at an unseen dragon, slaying it and keeping their treasures and his good king safe.

“I’ve slayed the dragon!” He proclaimed. Jim grinned, face chapped from the wind. John was all smiles, though his ears hurt from the cold wind. “You are safe again, my king!”

Jim grinned. “Thank you, brave and handsome knight,” he giggled, bowing.

“Do I get a reward?” John asked, still very much in character. James thought for a moment, peering in his pillowcase before getting a better idea. He leaned over and kissed John on the lips, pulling away shyly.

John stood dumbstruck, gaping at him. “James…” He breathed, his cheeks flushed for a different reason this time. James looked at him, unsure.

“Was that bad? Was that bad to do? Am I too dirty?” He asked, panicked. John frowned and shook his head.

“No! No, you’re not dirty, James! Why would you think that?” He asked, touching his shoulder.

James shook his head. “No reason.” He was quiet again, unsure with tears in his eyes.

John took a big breath, wanting to make James’ tears to go away. Knights were brave, knights would do anything for their kings, wouldn’t they?”

He grabbed Jim by the cloak and kissed him again, his nervous little lips on Jim’s cold and unsure ones. He sighed happily when James relaxed. Kisses with boys were great, he’d realized.

Both boys were giggly and shy and fiddling with their pillowcases when the kiss was over. Jim peered at him through his black lashes.

“Johnny…come with me,” he said softly. John cocked his head.

“Go with you where?” He asked, unsure. James took his hands.

“Somewhere far, far away, where no one can hurt us.” He touched a bruise peeking from under John’s sleeve. “Where we can be together forever and play.”

John shook his head. “James, we…I have to go home. And you have to go too.”

“But I don’t want to!” He exclaimed, tears in his eyes. “I hate it there, I don’t want to go back. I want to go away with you.”

The little knight was scared, unsure. “James…Lemme walk home with you, okay? We can run away another time.”

James started to sob, his head bowed. “I can’t go back there,” he whimpered, waving in the direction of a lot, vacant save for a few charred pieces of wood and a concrete foundation. John frowned.

“There?” He asked, pointing to it. James looked over his shoulder and nodded. “You live there?” Another nod. “But…but that house burnt down a long time ago! There’s nothing…”

He hadn’t noticed it before, the brown stains on Jim’s shirt, it wasn’t dirt, it was soot. John’s lips shook, his body frozen in fear. James looked at him and continued to cry. “James, are…are you dead?”

“She started the fire!” He wailed. “She tied me in the room and made me stay! I couldn’t breathe!” He covered his face. “I was alone, I was all alone, I’m always alone! I just…wanted a friend. One friend…” He looked at John. “I wanted you to be my friend.”

John was still scared, but he touched Jim anyway. No wonder he was so cold… “You’re a ghost?” He whispered.

Jim rubbed his eyes. “I just wanted a friend. I can’t leave all alone.”

John thought about the beating he would get when he got home. The names he would be called, what would happen if his father knew he’d kissed James, how his mother would blame him for provoking his father’s behavior and Harry would leave him.

Jim was different. Jim smiled and said nice things about his face and his hair.

“Is…is the place we’d go nice?” He asked quietly.

“It’s so pretty. We can play all day. And…and be the best of friends.” He took his hand and pulled him into a hug. “Friends who kiss sometimes.” John squeezed him back.

“I think that’s the best kind of friends.”

James pulled back to look at him. “Are you…?”

John swallowed and saluted him, brandishing his sword.

“I have to protect my king, don’t I?” He said softly. James grinned and kissed him again, holding his face.

The streetlamps flickered around them, the wind picking up and carrying leaves around the block. The street when black, then in a moment bloomed with light again.

Two pillowcases filled with candy were left in the middle of the road.

And sometimes, late at night when the light is just so and the wind is only so cold, the neighbors swear they can hear a tiny knight and a tiny king laughing about the houses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being whisked away, John and his ghost best friend Jim explore their new home together

Cold. Gray. Empty. John looked around the large house he and James had vanished to, clinging to his hand. Everything was bleak and dark, much like Jim himself. The ceilings were massive, the trimming ornate, the staircase vast. Against the back wall were tall, floor length windows that opened up to nothing but gray, swirling sky, mist and fog clinging to them. It wasn’t cold inside. It wasn’t hot either just…normal. The stagnant air was a little stuffy, thick with dust and lack of use.

It felt odd too. John’s tummy felt anxious being here, like he was caught between two places and he couldn’t get out. He squirmed a little in a shiver, turning to look at all the doors here and wondering where they went to. He realized, curls bouncing as he turned, that there was no front door.

“James?” He asked, looking at him. “How did we get in here?”

“I brought us here,” he explained simply, nervous. He wanted John to like it here, but with how sad and dreary it was he doubted he would. Maybe he’d leave like Mummy and Daddy did. Maybe he’d yell and hit like Mrs. Fletcher did. Maybe he’d be mean and grabby real late at night when he was trying to sleep like Mr. Fletcher did.

He hoped not. He wanted John to be different. He hoped he was. He prayed John would be a good friend and a nice, warm boy like he was right now for always.

John was still enthralled with the size of this place, even if he was put off by the feeling he got from it. James must have had hours to spend exploring the big house,  but it all looked so empty and lonely.

He looked at James, who appeared wilted just being in this place, and touched his cheek. “No wonder you wanted a friend so much,” he said softly.

John was the only vibrant thing here. In the bleak gray John wa glowing skin and golden hair, his costume shining electric blue and gray. The things he’d given to Jim were just as bright too. James looked at his new friend with such adoration, leaning greedily into his palm.

The blond boy giggled and turned to hug James, who took a moment to realize what he was doing before reciprocating. John squeezed him tight, a loving, warm embrace. He said nothing, just hugged him and gently let him go.

He started up the big stairs, the boys dwarfed by them. “Oh wow,” he whispered, looking around the place that would be so much spookier if not for James being with him. “So this is where you were before?” James nodded. “All…by yourself?”

“I’m always alone,” James whispered, looking down at his hands. “No family, no friends… “

“Well not anymore. You got me,” John smiled, taking Jim’s hand again and racing up the stairs with him. He didn’t know where they were running to, he just ran.

James went with him, giggling and running about the big empty halls with him. Old rooms he’d never gone into were suddenly open, clean and bright like John was and filled with toys and games. John beamed and spun James around by his hands.

“See?! Now we won’t be bored!”

James danced around the room with him, laughing and finally falling down dizzy. He ‘oofed’, John falling on top of him in a panting huff. He giggled, kissing his nose. “Sorry.”

James shook his head, a dazed little boy feeling so many good things in such a short amount of time. It was as if he was drunk on them. He sighed happily for the first time in… Well, he didn’t know.

“James?” John asked, resting his chin on his sternum. “How did you get to my street?” The brunet shrugged.

“I can only do it on Halloween. But no one wants to talk or play with me,” he mumbled sadly. “I’m a freak. And ugly. And unwanted.”

John gasped, scandalized. “No! No, James, you are not any of those things! You are a smart, nice boy. And you’re very, very handsome and I-I want you!”

James blinked at him, his eyes dewed. “But…what if you change your mind?” John shook his head, his own passion and emotions bringing tears into his own eyes.

“You’re my friend. I like you a whole lot, you’re beautiful and special and amazing and I’ll never stop wanting you.” He hugged him so tight, still lying in the middle of the room. James hugged him back, crying softly into his shoulder.

John held James’ face in his hands, this lonely, thin little boy he would follow anywhere. “Don’t worry, your majesty,” he said softly, tapping the crown on Jim’s head. “I promise I’ll protect you. And take care of you. And love you. For always.”

James sniffed and kissed John on his warm pink lips with his own pale cold ones, leaning wrapping his arms around his neck. John giggled against his lips and continued to kiss him. Inexperienced, clumsy and chaste they kissed awhile on the floor before John pulled away.

“Can we explore the rest of the castle?” He grinned.  

Smiling again as well, James nodded. “Of course, Sir John!”

Off they toddled together, holding hands the whole way. John had his toy sword in his hand, ready to fight any dragons that may come near, and James let John protect him from spiders and cobwebs and the scary basement stairs they decided to stay away from.

It was strange, James noticed, looking around at the house as they moved through it.

The sun was coming through the windows and splashing the room with brilliant color. The warmth and light radiated from John, and James thought it was the most beautiful thing in the whole world. The bleak, gray place he’d wandered a broken, wailing and angry child bloomed to life around him. All because of John.

“You’re amazing,” he suddenly blurted, looking at John’s glittering eyes and soft curls. John giggled and kissed James again. He really liked kissing James. James was important.

He swung their arms and continued about the house.

When the sun went down the lights in the house came on without a switch. John had thought he might miss his family by now, and James was scared he would too. But John had gone all day without being screamed at. Without being called a single name or neglected or forgotten or hit. He really liked that he hadn’t been struck. And James was loving, doting and warm. He looked at John like he was composed of all the stars in the sky and it made his heart feel good.

“James, do you sleep?” He asked. The ghost boy shrugged.

“Not a lot. I get scared most nights.”

John frowned and cocked his head. “Scared of what?”

“The dark,” he breathed. “Bad things happen there,” he sniffled. “And I-I don’t like it!”

“Shh, James!” he said, holding his shoulders. “Nothing bad will happen in the dark while I’m here. I’m a knight, ‘member? I’ll protect you against anything at all. No monster or bad person will ever hurt you while I’m here. If you saved me from being hurt anymore, then I’ll save you too.”

He gently touched the bruise on James’ cheek, thumbing it lightly. “It’s gonna be okay.”

With a deep breath James started toward the room he and John had found earlier, with the toys and the big bed they both would fit in.

It was still colorful even at night, a light on the dresser swirling stars around on the ceiling.

John checked the closet and under the bed for monsters, but there were none. James promptly shut the door so none from outside could get in and clambered up onto the bed with John.

For the first time since they’d left John’s street, James took the crown off of his head and set it aside. John set his toy sword beside the bed, ready for action if need be, and took off the play tunic from his costume. He snuggled into the sheets with Jim close and smiled at him.

James was shy, looking over at him through his dark lashes. John was just as bashful, scooting closer bit by bit and meeting Jim halfway before realizing he was doing the same. He giggled and curled up with him, hugging him.

James rested his head on John’s chest, squeezing him oh so tight.

“This is really nice,” he whispered, contented to have him beside him.

John smiled down at him, petting his soft raven hair. “I like it too.”

“Am I too cold?” James asked, suddenly worried he was making John uncomfortable. John shook his head.

“Oh no, you feel just fine, James,” he assured, kissing his forehead. James let out a dreamy little giggle and kissed John’s tummy. “Do you know what an Eskimo kiss is?” He asked. James shook his head.

“Uh uh,” he said, wondering. John beamed.

“I’ll show you! It’s like this!” He nuzzled their noses together, eyes bright. James smiled and nuzzled back.

“I like it,” he affirmed. “But I like lip kisses from you better.”

John was a deep pink and flustered again, looking away shyly and giggling.

The light from the spinning nightlight left little stars dancing over John’s features, making him look like a gleaming comet himself. James gently touched his face, wanting to be a part of that constellation himself.

John was so special to him. Radiant and perfect in every way. It had only taken hours to know he wanted to spend forever here with him, to keep him and live with him and play with him and always have him around. He could feel his compassion, his care and his loyalty and it made his heart feel so, so full. Something he’d never felt before.

Mummy used to yell and scream and slap him. Father drank and cursed and beat and burned him with cigars. Mummy shot Daddy in the head and then herself when he was littler.

Mrs. Fletcher slapped him for sneaking an apple before dinner when he hadn’t eaten all day, let him choke and cry when he ate a strawberry and didn’t know why his face got splotchy and it got hard to breathe. He barely made it to the hospital. Mrs. Fletcher locked him in the closet after beating him for making Mr. Fletcher climb into his bed the night before.

This little boy with the soft lilt in his voice and the big brown eyes had never known such warmth from anyone before. And John was so warm he almost burned to be near. Maybe he was a star.

John sighed happily, looking at the ghost boy he’d followed here on a whim, on a prayer it would be better and look at them. Jim was sweet and beautiful and so kind and so smart. He was so smart and John was mesmerised by all the things he knew about. What he could talk about.

James was beautiful and everything good in the whole world. Even if he didn’t know about certain kisses or what a hug was. John was brave again and kissed James on the mouth, overcome with such…love.

James let out a little whimper and clung to him tight, kissing him back with tentative fingers in his curls. Their little lips moved against the other, parting slightly just to see what it was like, gently prodding tongues slipping against the other just to see. Just to know, just to test and taste.

John tasted like the candy he’d eaten before they left. James tasted like…earth. Or an old book; something cool and damp and comforting all at once. John liked it. James liked it.

“I feel funny,” John whispered, squirming a little bit. James nodded.

“Me too.”

And they were kissing again, just a beat taken to look at each other. They kept squirming away from each other until they slipped together.

Oh.

They blinked at each other, shifting experimentally. John’s breath stuttered and James let out a soft cry.

Desperately they kissed and rutted against each other. Moans faded in and out of each other’s mouths. Aching little bodies rubbed and wiggled, neither really understanding what was happening to them, but they knew this felt good.

Unlike other times James wasn’t scared. He liked this, he liked being with John and he wanted to feel this. And John had never touched himself or been touched like this before and it was nice. So very nice and felt so good.

His stomach felt hot, rigid in his sweats and he wondered if this would be better without them. Experimenting still, he slid them from his legs and pulled Jim close again, letting out a loud whine. James’ eyes grew.

“Does that…feel good?” He whispered, the same heat working through him. John nodded quickly, his pupils dilated in his bright eyes.

James swallowed and slid off his own dirty jeans and pressed back against John. He groaned and John whimpered. They continued their clumsy squirming, finding a rhythm. They gasped into each other’s necks, whining and kissing and cooing, pale legs tangled together and little briefs moving steadily against each other.

John had another idea and he stopped, leaning back, close to something he wasn’t sure of but he needed to feel this.

He slipped the briefs off.

James gawked, his eyes going wide and looking at John’s skin. Hands creeping toward him he gently touched his hips and cupped his little arse in his hands. John moaned louder and rocked his hips into the air. “James!”

James wanted to feel John’s skin against his own, he wanted to know what this pleasure was. Blushing just as fiercely as John was he took off his own underwear and started rocking against him bare.

Unbridled, unhinged moans escaped their mouths. Oh, it felt so good, it felt absolutely incredible being so close to the other. Pink cheeked and desperate they moved, they rocked, they called each other’s names and kissed with tongues and it was incredible.

John’s body shook hard suddenly, something happening to him that felt better than everything before and he collapsed, gasping and squeaking James’ name.

The brunet squealed hearing his name being called like that and felt something close to the same happen to him.

The boys shivered, unsure of what they’d done but happy they did it. John smiled at Jim and pulled him close, cooing.

“I liked that,” he sighed.

“Me too.”

James pulled the blankets over them and cuddled close to him.

“I love you, James,” John said suddenly, eyes closed. James looked up at him, eyes wide.

“You do?”

John nodded, beaming and half asleep.

“I…I love you too.”

John sighed again and cuddled him, kissing his hair and his face.  James settled down to sleep as well, happy with his new friend.

John was smiling, even with his eyes closed.

He was going to like forever here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy themes ahead~


End file.
